


Unguarded

by sciencepun (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, DenNor, Fluff, M/M, aph denmark - Freeform, aph norway - Freeform, canonverse, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sciencepun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He keeps it all in, everything guarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unguarded

"Dan?" Norway held the phone reciever tightly in his hand, awaiting his long time friend's reply.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I just wondered if you wanted to come over?" The young (well, not really) man's voice was passive-aggressive, but in reality he was biting his bottom lip, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Why?"

Damn. Now he had to think of an excuse.

"Meeting." He finally came up with.

"I didn't know that there was a meeting!"

"Because you're stupid."

"Thanks for the compliment, love you too."

"Goodbye."

He practically slammed the reciever down. Something told him that most people would be shocked from hearing 'I love you' from a person who wasn't even family, but they'd known each other for centuries; this was normal.

And then it sunk in. He would finally be able to confide in someone. He would be free of all the trauma he carried with him and maybe in only an hour. It wouldn't be long. Not muck longer. He'd been silent for long enough. He pressed his palm against the cold glass of the living room window, watching the snowflakes swirl around outsode in their usual winter time dance. He could be free to dance like that, if he tried. After all he'd been through.

His plan? To do what other nations called 'to cut ties'. In normal speak, it meant to cease working alongside the government. The result: Not being the pawn of his government anymore. By leaving his default position, he would be able to live exactly how he wanted to. The drawback was that he would no longer have a steady income and would have to find himself a normal job. But it was minor. Most nations only stayed because they felt a sense of duty to be with the government.

He heard a knock at the door.

Denmark was here.

He rushed to the door, resisting the adrenaline triggered fight or flight instinct flooding his body from nerves.

"Hello, Denmark." He forced himself into hi usual, unreadable, expression, opening the door. "Care to come in?"

Denmark stepped through the door, smiling with his normal, idiotic, grin.

"You're looking well, Norge." He bobbed is head at Norway, who scowled at him.

It was an inside joke from when they were younger. A simple, sarcastic 'you're looking well' after every single blood stained battle. A homourous way of saying 'you look like shit'.

"So where's this meeting?" Denmark peered around curiously.

"It's just us."

"This isn't a meeting, is it?"

"You keep thinking like that, Dan, and see what happens."

Denmark flashed him a a huge smile and Norway, to even his own surprise, reurned it with his own, small, pull at the corners of his lips.

They both looked away, shocked by the gesture. Norway knew full well that his smiles were a rare treat to the others. Denmark was probably pretty suspicious at this point.

Norway, without uttering another word, ushered Denmark through to the living room.

"So, how's Ice?" Denmark asked, sitting down, obviously trying to break the silence.

"Iceland is well." He gae this information freely, part of him hoping that it would cover for how he was biting back on what he really wanted to say. How would Denmark react, when the normally hardworking and loyal Norway announced his intentions to cease connections with his boss.

It was a surprisingly strange thing for a nation to abandon their government, but, many had done it before and were perfectly happy. He knew personally people who had 'cut ties'. In fact, these people were the very same Finland and Sweden that they saw almost daily. But Norway was still fearful about following through his intentions: He wasn't sure how quitting his default job would affect everyone else.

"Why is it really that you wanted me here?" Denmark asked suddenly.

Now or never.

He steeled his nerves and took a deep breath.

"I want to drop my government bond."

He almost surprised himself that he hadn't stumbled over any of the words.

"What do you mean?"

"Leave properly. 'Cut ties'."

"Why?"

"I made an oath a long time ago-"

"A magic oath?" Denmark interrupted.

"Yes." Norway continued. "I promised that asblong as I worked alongside my government, I wouldn't be involved with you in any way."

Finally, the main reason for his leaving left the confines of his mind and hung, free, in the air.

"But why?"

"A priest a long time ago managed to convince me that all of the in my home were your fault."

"Well, technically-"

"Be quiet." Norway sighed, frustrated. "So, knowing that I would only leave the government if I really had to, I made an oath."

"And so you're leaving?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Are you really this stupid?"

"Hm?"

"Guess who else left?"

"Well, I know that Fin and Sve did."

"You know who else?" Norway slipped into his normal way of expressing anger: A passive-agressive way of speaking. "Spain, Iceland, that romano kid-"

"Iceland?"

"He didn't want to be trapped in any unions again."

"Ah. Right."

"Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"No?"

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Norway drew his breath in suddenly, was he really going to say this?

"Please, I'm confused."

"I love you? I hate you? You're my best friend? Who I married? Twice? I see you every day yet I promised not to get involved?" He took a deep breath. "It hurts. It hurts too much. Every time I talk to you my neck burns. Physically. A magic oath, Dan, it tortures you every time you get close to breaking it. So I'll put the pain of the present aside: I have a future in mind. I can't persue that future without leaving my government."

"Wh-"

"Do you understand?!" He yelled, shocking the both of them into silence.

"Nor, you're crying?"

"Maybe I'm not as strong as you thought, huh? Maybe I'm human too."

"I know you're human," Denmark slowly stood and approached him.

"I have human emotions too..." Norway lowered his head.

He felt arms wrap around him as he was pulled against the other's chest in a warm hug.

"If you ever want to talk..."

Norway pushed Denmark away from him. "That's not what I meant! That's not what I want."

"Then what do you-"

"You're so dense. Ugh." Norway furrowed his brow and let the rest of his emotions slip away from view. "You can't tell what I want. Ever."

"You don't tell me what you want! You always drop hints that I can't ever hope to interpret conrrectly!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that you take everything the wrong way!"

"Well it's not my fault that you always act so damned mysterious!"

"You-you bastard!" Norway felt anger well up in his chest. Pure, unreasonably loud and obnoxious fury. "You're an ass! You don't care about anyone but yourself and you always act so cocky a if you're invincible. Well, look here, you're not that great. You're just a stupid, dumb, worthless," He spat the last word, "asshole!"

"You're so damn unreasonable! You can't ever tell when you're wrong and you're such a coward!" Denmark retorted. "You can never say outright what you mean so you always make the hardest to pick up hints and blame everyone else when they don't notice!"

"Do I have to say everything outright?! Do I not get to act the way that I want to?!"

"You tell me you're spelling it out for me but, no, you just come along with more hints!" Denmark lowered his voice. "I never know what you mean..."

"Fine then! I'll tell you!"

"But will you-"

"I love you!" Norway yelled, turning away. "Is that clear enough for your thick skull?"

Ther was silence and Norway wondered for a moment if maybe he'd made a huge mistake.

"Is that-is that why you're leaving your boss?"

"Yes."

"For me?"

"Not for you. For me. I can't bear the pain of my oath. That's my only reason."

"Of course."

He turned to face the other again, a smile and breathless laughter meeting him.

"What do I do now?" Norway asked, exhausted by his outburst and not in the mood to pretend that he was in control of his situation at all.

"Tell me how long."

"That's personal."

"Alright, why, then?"

"Am I supposed to know? I'm usually great at controlling my emotions and keeping my true feelings guarded. But it's like nothing behaves anymore."

"I can see that." Denmark laughed again.

"Now what, Dan? Now what do I do? I haven't ever opened up. I keep it all in. Everything."

"I don't know."

They approached each other, as if by instinct, both smiling.

"I suppose that I'm meant to say that I love you to. I guess."

"Well?"

"I love you too."

Norway found himself laughing properly for the first time in years, as they embraced each other, feeling the warmth of one another. Finally Norway had freed himself of the cage that he'd locked himself in. He'd let his guards drop and was able to feel again. He was unguarded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh you may have noticed but this was inspired by the song 'Unguarded' by Rae Morris. It's probably my favourite song at the moment so I used it as a prompt for this! I tried to make the course of the story correspond to the lyrics without obviously putting the lyrics in there. 
> 
> Anyway here's the lyrics if you want to figure out how it matches up:
> 
> Calling future love  
> Do you exist?  
> I've been silence in fears through all of this  
> Counting miles from my safe  
> Behind the glass  
> Calculating how long this will last  
> I've been known to be guarded some times  
> Such a delicate prize I'm not about to share  
> Put the pain of the present aside  
> I have a future in mind for us  
> Where will we be unguarded together  
> Unguarded in love  
> Color me any color that you want  
> Carelessly or not
> 
> Calling future love  
> Don't take too long  
> Part of me is troubled by the time that's gone  
> Guide me closer in a flash of passion height  
> Tell me when I'm not quite doing it right  
> I've been known to be guarded some times  
> Such a delicate prize I'm not about to share  
> Put the pain of the present aside  
> I have a future in mind for us  
> Where will we be unguarded together  
> Unguarded in love  
> Color me in any color that you want  
> Carelessly or not
> 
> I keep it all in  
> Everything guarded  
> I keep it all in  
> Everything guarded
> 
> Where will we be unguarded together  
> Unguarded in love  
> Color me in any color that you want  
> Can I see enough? (Carelessly or not)  
> Where will we be unguarded together  
> Unguarded in love  
> Color me in any color that you want  
> Carelessly or not (Can I see enough?)


End file.
